


Don't talk to strangers

by prettywayward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, don't tell me erwin wouldn't do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywayward/pseuds/prettywayward
Summary: Levi meets a handsome stranger on his way home





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, english is not my first language and i didn't have anyone to beta read this for me so if there are any mistakes I'M SORRY  
> also this is based on an actual thing that happened to me except the guy wasn't erwin (duh) so i never texted him back or anything. and he was not a good kisser i tell you that

Levi really didn't plan to stay at Hanji's place for so long. He only asked to come in because he needed to use the bathroom, but then Hanji offered to order pizza and put on some TV show that Levi has never heard about before but apparently it was extremely popular; and before he knows it it's already midnight.

"Fuck, I gotta go" he says, standing up from the couch and stretching out like a cat "I didn't realise it's gotten so late".

"Well, you can always stay here for the night if you want to" Hanji suggests, stuffing her mouth with gummy bears.

Levi rolls his eyes. "You know I have work tomorrow" he reminds her.

"Yeah, yeah" she sighs and gets up to stretch as well. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No need to, I live five minutes away from here and you know that".

"Yes but it's literally the middle of the night, you shouldn't walk around alone" she insists.

"I'm a grown ass man, Hanji, nothing's gonna happen to me" Levi says with a smirk. He finds it strangely adorable that she worries about him; especially that she's one of the very few people who do. Still, he doesn't need her to babysit him, so he just picks up his jacket and hugs Hanji goodbye.

"Fine. But text me when you get home" she says, pulling away from him and Levi just nods in response. "And don't talk to strangers!" They both laugh a bit at this.

He walks out of her flat and breaths in the night air. It's July and even at this hour it's still warm and the streets are still quite busy. He passes a few restaurants and there's people standing in front of them, smoking and laughing, but no one says a word to Levi. He doesn't mind; in fact he enjoys being the kind of person people look away from, with his Resting Bitchface™ and dark clothes. And it makes walking home at night so much easier when no creeps want to approach you.

But then as he's waiting for the light to turn green he makes eye contact with a man across the road. And he knows, he just _knows_ , that this man will wait for him to cross the street just to talk to him. He sees in his eyes, in the way they lit up when he looks at Levi, and in the way he stops and waits for him to get closer.

"Will you dance with me?" He asks as soon as Levi crosses the street and walks up to him.

It's not really what Levi expected to hear so he doesn't even take time to think of a sassy response, something to get this man to leave him alone. "No" he answers simply, still walking. The man follows him, smiling, not at all offended by his rudeness. He's tall and muscular and quite good looking. Not that Levi cares.

"Come on, just one dance. I promise I'm sober" he says as if that could change Levi's mind.

"Thanks, but no. I don't dance" Levi keeps on walking, hoping the man will leave him alone, but of course he doesn't.

"Really? You look like you'd be good at it. You have the hips of a great dancer".

Levi nearly chuckles. It's definitely the weirdest compliment he's ever gotten, but it feels sincere and makes him smile. "Uh, thanks, but you're wrong. I can't dance for shit" he says in a slightly nicer tone than before.

"Well, I could teach you" the man offers. His words are flirtatious but he says it in a way that makes it sound like the most casual thing you could ever say to a stranger. "I'm Erwin, by the way".

"Levi" he answers and he stops walking. They're close to his flat now, and he could just walk up to the door and leave Erwin there but he knows better than to lead a stranger into a dark alley. He'd rather not wake up with a missing kidney or something. So he stops, hoping he can just tell this man that he has to go and this'll be it. It's not that he's annoyed with him or creeped out (which is weird, because normally Levi hates being around strangers and talking to them) but he's not sure how this whole thing will play out and honestly, he's also pretty tired.

"Look, I need to go" he tells Erwin, who's standing right in front of him, watching him closely.

"Why? Where do you need to go?"

"Home. It's late and I have work tomorrow, I need sleep" Levi blurts out, looking down, slightly embarrassed that he can't think of a better excuse. But Erwin just laughs, an honest, kind-hearted laugh, as if Levi's awkwardness was the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"Well, you're right, it is late. And I should actually be going too, I'm going out with a friend so I don't want to be late. But I still want to dance with you".

"Tch", Levi folds his arms on his chest and rolls his eyes at him, "I told you I don't dance".

But Erwin is not listening. Instead, he furrows his eyebrows - and oh god, they're so thick that he could probably hurt someone with them – and reaches for Levi's hand. "Are you cold?" He asks as he takes it in his much larger hands and holds it, rubbing it with his thumb.

Levi blushes. "I'm fine" he mumbles, trying his hardest not to sound like he's enjoying this, but he doesn't take his hand away and apparently that's enough for Erwin because he pulls him closer and wraps his arms around him. And then he starts slowdancing with him.

He's taller and more muscular than Levi and it feels like he's drowning in those strong, broad arms and this faint smell of cologne and the warmth that radiates from Erwin's skin. He knows he should pull away and not let a stranger so close to himself but he likes it. He likes the attention and he likes how nice Erwin is to him. So he rest his cheek against his chest.

"See, isn't this nice?" Erwin asks and Levi can hear in his voice that he's smiling. He mumbles a quiet "yes" in response and then there's a moment of silence before Erwin starts telling him stories about himself. He talks about a lullaby his grandma used to sing to him (he even hums it for Levi, voice low and so soft it gives Levi actual butterflies) and about a pet rat he had as a kid, and how he secretly always wanted to be a stripper. To that Levi laughs out loud, unable to contain himself.

"Well, that's a weird dream" he says, still giggling "but if that's what you want then I wish you luck".

"Thank you" Erwin is also laughing as he pulls away to look down at Levi, who suddenly remembers that he was supposed to go home and not talk to strangers, let alone dance with them in the middle of the street.

"I don't wanna be rude but I should really go now, you know" he says.

"I get it" Erwin replies "but honestly, I'd like to talk to you more" he pulls his phone out of a pocket and hands it to Levi, who's not really sure what to do. He doesn't normally give his number to strangers, but to be honest, nothing about this situation is even remotely close to what he normally does. And besides, what harm can it do? So he inserts his number and hands the phone back to Erwin, who smiles in response.

"I'll text you soon" he says and before Levi can answer, he leans down and kisses him.

At first it's just their lips pressing together, and Levi doesn't even move, not sure what exactly is happening. It's like he's not even there because honestly, this whole situation feels so unreal. He's never kissed a guy before in his life (not that he didn't want to but there was never really anyone interested in kissing him) but now Erwin is parting his lips and Levi can feel his tongue, so warm and wet and it brings him back to reality. He pulls away, and fortunately Erwin doesn't try to kiss him again.

"Sorry" he says instead, scratching the back of his neck and it's the first time that he seems embarrassed, which Levi finds strangely cute.

"It's okay, it's just... We just met" he explains and the other man nods in agreement. "But it was a nice goodbye". To this Erwin smiles and finally frees Levi from his embrace.

"Goodnight then" he says softly and finally walks away. Levi watches him for a few seconds before turning around and walking to his door, smiling to himself like an idiot. And as soon as he locks the door behind, he pulls his phone out and calls Hanji.

"Just got home" he tells her, "oh and also made out with some guy on my way here".

She literally starts screaming into the phone and Levi can't stop laughing.


End file.
